Can I have this Dance?
by aquafreak
Summary: It's the Spring Equinox in Sedona, and so is the Annual Valentine's Ball. Lars takes Rhen to this ball, and Dameon does everything to stop this.


Can I have this Dance, Lars and Rhen fanfic

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Aveyond

Characters © Aveyond

Story © Aquafreak

* * *

February in 39 AR (after Resurrection of Ahriman) At the manor in Sedona...

It's already the Valentine's week. And the team are wreaking havoc and chaos accompanied with joy. Pirate John singing a serenade to Elini, Mad Marge making some Love potion-like ale, Te'ijal chasing Galahad because she wanted her Black Rose and she'll give her blood chocolates in return. And what about Rhen, Lars and Dameon. The Necromancer and the Sun Priest are fighting for her heart and Rhen has no idea about that.

" To my beautiful wife, Elinidana. " Pirate John said as he gave her a fragrant red rose and kissed her hand.

" How sweet, my husband. " Elini said, blushing.

" How Icky. At least I'm having fun selling my effective Love ale. It's kinda like your usual love potion with a twist. " Mad Marge said angrily.

" **HONEEEEEYYY! WHERE IS MY BLACK ROSE!** " Te'ijal screamed.

" My wife, I can't find that kind of e! But I bought you something better. "

" What is that? SPF clothes? Puh-lease. "

" Do you appreciate my gift to this day of the Valentine? " Galahad knelt and offered Te'ijal a very bloody rose. "

" This..is so...beautiful..." Te'ijal licked the petal. " Thank you...this is the best gift I've ever recieved. "

Galahad hugged Te'ijal. " It's okay. "

" What a show! " Lars said, clapping. Then he put his crossed legs at the mini table.

" Hey Lars. " Rhen said.

" Why hello,_ Peta_. " Lars teased.

" How dare you, _you brat_! "

" Hahahaha! Where did the days go...remembering when you're my slave. "

" Shut up! "

Dameon came out from the kitchen, and then looked at Rhen and Lars. His heart beat faster.

" Anyways, let's go at the balcony. If you like to. " Rhen said.

" I would love to. You want me to get some love ale? "

" Maybe that thing is sour like her usual ale. She said it has a twist. "

" ...You're right. It's very difficult when we fell in love with each other.. "

" Are we going upstairs or not..? "

" Alright, I'm coming! " Lars said.

They stopped by the room they shared. At the side where Lars's bed is, Lars removed his cloak and changed to his crisp shirt with an untidy collar. At the other side of the room, Rhen sat by her bed, and removed her tank top and replaced it with a plain white T-shirt and wearing a leather vest. They were finished the same time, and the got out of the room and towards the balcony.

" The spring air...the Equinox is near... " Rhen said, remembering the Spring Equinox - the day she was away from Clearwater.

" Yeah. "

Rhen heaved a sigh, being the Thais queen-to-be. It's hard to decide it, though she's the heiress of the throne. She wished that she won't be away with Lars, even though he was mean at the past.

" Rhen? "

" Yes? "

" Are you...okay? "

" Sure... "

" What do you mean by sure? "

" Maybe I'm not okay at all. "

" It's just that I wanted you to ask something of you. "

" Tell me then.. "

" Would you like to be my partner to the ball? " Lars knelt, showing her the invitation to the Sedona Ball held at the palace." All noble people of the Arishta Isles are coming, and I was given an invitation. Mom used to come at this annual Valentine's ball, but I don't know if she will this year. "

Meanwhile, Dameon was walking by the second floor hallway. He heard Lars saying that "Mom used to come at this annual Valentine's ball, but I don't know if she will this year. " He snooped the two and just hid by the wall.

Rhen has strong feelings for Lars than Dameon. Finally, she Made her answer.

" You know Lars.. "

" What is it? "

" I didn't think that this...is coming true. I've been waiting for you to aske me that..I'll accept it. " Rhen said, taking Lars' hand. Lars embraced Rhen to his arms, with a whisper of 'Thank you'.

" I should have been first. I should have been! " Dameon thought. He just walked away and went to his room.

" When will be the ball? " Rhen asked, blushing.

" Friday night, February 14. I'll be expecting you to be beautiful, Rhen. "

" _I will._ "


End file.
